Problem: Add.
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${5}$ ${1}$ $.$ ${8}$ $4$ $3$ $7$ $.$ ${1}$ $0$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${5}$ ${1}$ $.$ ${8}$ $4$ $+$ $3$ $7$ $.$ ${1}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $8$ $8$ $.$ $9$ $4$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({51}+ {37}) + ({0.84} + {0.10})\\\\ &=88+ {0.94}\\\\ &=88.94 \end{aligned}$ $88.94 = 51.84 + 37.1$